The Other Side Of Me
by HiroMido4ever
Summary: What if 'Reize' is more than just a fake personality Midorikawa used when he was still a part of Aliea Gakuen? Now that the whole 'aliens' fiasco is over, Midorikawa has to suffer the consequences of being Reize once upon many months ago. Can he deal with it? Can he survive the thing that is trying to drive him insane, and might even kill him? Eventually HiroMido. Mild NaguSuzu.
1. Prologue

**Authoress: My very first Inazuma Eleven fanfic, with Midori-chan as the main character! Midori-chan, please do the disclaimer!**

 **Midorikawa: Uh, sure. –clears throat- HiroMido4ever does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. We all belong to Level 5 –pauses- Wait, does that count-**

 **Authoress: Shh! Don't spoil it!**

 **~ x ~**

 **Prologue**

Midorikawa bit his lip lightly, as he hugged his knees to his chest. He was nervous...No, scratch that, he was more than nervous. It was nerve-wrecking. How was he supposed to act all mean and cold-hearted when his nature was the complete difference? He didn't think he could do that. But he knew, he knew very well, that he was now the captain of Gemini Storm, he was now part of Aliea Gakuen, and it was only a matter of time before his team had to go out and destroy schools all over the country, and because of all that, the shy and kind Midorikawa Ryuji had to go.

'I...can't do this.' He thought in desperation, burying his face behind his legs. 'No matter what I have done, no matter how much I have tried, I can't act mean. I-I can't do this. I just can't...'

" _Don't be such a cry baby, Ry-kun."_

Oh, the voice again. The voice only he could hear. The voice Midorikawa had been hearing in his head since as long as he could remember. Lifting his head up and used his sleeve to wipe his tears (when did he start crying?), he leaned back against the wall, eyes closed as a sigh escaped his lips.

'It's hopeless. Everyone seems to get into their role by now, but no matter what, I just can't be able to do so. I don't know what to do anymore...'

There was a sigh, before the voice replied.

" _You know, you just have to ask."_

'Huh? Are you saying you can help me?' His eyebrows furrowed.

" _Of course! I have let you use_ it, _one more thing can't be hurt, right?"_

'One more thing? W-Wait, are you suggesting that, you would let me use your-'

" _Heh, why not?"_ He could practically see the other's smirk, like the other was in front of him instead of existing in his mind only. _"Ry-kun needs it. I have it. So why not let you use it?"_

His lips curled up in a smile. Yeah, he liked that idea. With the help of the other, then he could become Reize. Like everyone wanted him to become.

" _So, what do you think?"_

'...let's do it.'

 **~ x ~**

 **Authoress: And done! We now have the prologue! I hope it confuses you guys, because it will make things more interesting in the future!**

 **Midorikawa: ...you have to be the first writer that wants her chapter to confuse the readers...**

 **Authoress: -beams- I know! I'm weird like that! Aren't you proud of me?!**

 **Midorikawa: ...no comment to that.**

 **Authoress: Okay people! Please read and tell me what you think of the prologue in the review. It will make me happy, and the happy me will update sooner than the unhappy me! Now, bye bye, minna!**

 **Midorikawa: See you in the next chapter!**


	2. I'm Midorikawa Ryuji

**Authoress: I'm back, baby!**

 **Midorikawa: Wow, that's fast. You just posted not even a day ago, and now you put up the next chap?**

 **Authoress: Yep! Okay, Midori-chan, please do the disclaimer.**

 **Midorikawa: 'kay. HiroMido4ever does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. Except for-**

 **Authoress: NO SPOILER!**

 **Midorikawa: But-**

 **Authoress: Shhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 1: I'm Midorikawa Ryuji**

Hiroto knew something was wrong with Midorikawa. He just knew it. He knew it was hard for his best friend to be Reize, to go out and destroy schools, using the sport he liked the most. Of course, while he was thankful the Aliea Meteorite didn't affect Gemini Storm as heavily as it affected Epsilon or the three master rank teams, the fact it had drastically changed his Midorikawa into someone he couldn't even recognise scared him. Not to mention the aftermath of it. Midorikawa was even more timid now, and the mere mention of the name 'Reize' made him flinch.

"Hey Reize." Burn had called him that once, while he was in charge of making dinner. Hiroto could still remember how stiffed Midorikawa's body suddenly became, and how pale he was when he turned around, eyes widened in absolute horror.

"Don't call me that." Midorikawa's voice came out only louder than a whisper. "Don't call me Reize. I'm not Reize. I'm not Reize. I'm not..."

Before anyone could understand what exactly was going on, Midorikawa was already at the corner, hugging himself while mumbling 'I'm not Reize, I'm not Reize, I'm not Reize' over and over again. Like a mantra. It sure gave Hiroto the fright of his life. It took Hitomiko nearly an hour to snap Midorikawa out of it.

At first, Hiroto had thought that the name brought back bad memories for his best friend, the times Midorikawa had his friends treated him badly, and was looked down by the other teams. But, as the time passed, Hiroto understood that it was something more. Something that no one knew but Midorikawa.

Understandably, after such a long time of being 'aliens', the children in Sun Garden Orphanage still sometimes accidentally called each other by their alien names, and some even when by their alien names for real, like Burn, Gazel and Desarm. Of course, while some people did get annoyed at being called by their alien names, no one else but Midorikawa reacted so badly just by hearing his.

"I'M NOT REIZE!" Gazel was taken back when Midorikawa screamed at him, and Hiroto was stunned at how hysteric the greenette sounded. "MY NAME IS MIDORIKAWA RYUJI! NOT REIZE! MIDORIKAWA RYUJI! I'M MIDORIKAWA RYUJI! I'M MIDORIKAWA RYUJI!"

Hiroto was worried, truly worried. And he was not the only one. The situation was getting worse, everyone at Sun Garden could see this. If he got hysteric just by hearing the name 'Reize' before, then now, Midorikawa seemed to have taken it upon himself to mumble 'I'm not Reize. I'm Midorikawa Ryuji. I'm not Reize. I'm Midorikawa Ryuji' whenever he could, wherever he was. Not only that, the greenette also started to get afraid of every mirror in Sun Garden, even went as far as smashed the mirror in his own room with a stick until it was nothing but dust of glass. Everything that reflect Midorikawa's reflection also suffered the same fate, be it the window, the tea in the tea cup or the door handle. Hiroto couldn't even recognise his friend any more. Midorikawa's hair was a mess, his skin became deadly pale, and there was always this crazed look in those black orbs. It didn't even help that he was now carrying the fire poker with him everywhere, clutching it so tight his knuckles turned white. The mantra now became 'I'm Midorikawa Ryuji, I'm Midorikawa Ryuji, I'm Midorikawa Ryuji'. Even when no one called him 'Reize' anymore, being extra careful before calling out for his attention, Midorikawa still kept mumbling his name over and over again.

"He lost it." Burn blurted out one night, when the four ex-captains of Aliea Gakuen gathered to talk about Midorikawa's condition. "He truly lost it."

"What could make him act that way, I wonder." Gazel spoke up. His voice sounded calm, but Hiroto could see how worry he felt in his eyes. "At first, I thought the name brought him bad memories or something, but even when we have stopped calling him 'Reize', he still doesn't get better."

"He doesn't even want to tell me what is wrong." Desarm frowned. Hiroto knew the Epsilon captain saw Midorikawa as his own little brother, and before this whole mess started, Midorikawa always told Desarm everything. "And he kept looking around like something would jump out and attack him at any moment..."

Hiroto nodded in agreement, and opened his mouth to say something. Yet, before any word could come out, they heard Ulvida scream from upstairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MIDORIKAWA? MIDORIKAWA!"

The four captains looked at each other, and without another word, they all bolted towards the stairs, trying to reach Midorikawa's room with all the speed they had.

Whatever they expected to see once they reached their destination was definitely not this. Hiroto felt his whole body go numb when he saw Ulvida hugging Midorikawa in her arms, as blood continued flowing out from the greenette's stomach, and his hand clutched the blood-stained scissors tightly. On the wall next to Midorikawa and Ulvida, there was a sentence that was written by blood.

 **MY NAME IS MIDORIKAWA RYUJI**

 **~ x ~**

 **Authoress: Eh hehehehehe, lovely chapter, isn't it?**

 **Midorikawa: ...I sound like someone with serious mental problems in this chapter...**

 **Authoress: Yeah! That's what makes thing more interesting ^-^**

 **Midorikawa: ...and I thought I was your favourite character?**

 **Authoress: You are! That's why I make you suffer like that! It's fun!**

 **Midorikawa: O-O**

 **Authoress: Okay, chapter 1 is done. I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter of 'The Other Side Of Me'! Now, HiroMido4ever out!**


	3. Always Be There

**Authoress: I'm back! Are you happy to see me?**

 **Midorikawa: I'm not.**

 **Authoress: Now, now, don't be like that, Midori-chan. You know I love you ^w^**

 **Midorikawa: Yet, you enjoy seeing me suffer -_-**

 **Authoress: Heh! Aren't every author does that to their favourite character?**

 **Midorikawa: …**

 **Authoress: Okay, enough talk. Before we start the next chapter of 'The Other Side Of Me', I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourite and followed my story. You make me very happy!**

 **Midorikawa: …she owns nothing. Except for…**

 **Authoress: YOU BE QUIET!**

 **~ x ~**

 **Chapter 2: Always Be There**

Darkness. That was all there was. Darkness. Nothing but endless darkness.

"Hello?" He called out, but there was no reply. Fear gripped his heart, as his body started to shake. This felt familiar. Too familiar. The familiarity he didn't want to feel ever again.

"Hello?" He called again, voice cracked. Mentally, he was begging. He was begging for someone, anyone to reply, to show him that he was not alone in this place.

" _But Ry-kun. You know you are not alone here."_

His body went stiffed. That voice. That nightmarish voice…

" _Now, that's just mean, Ry-kun. Don't you remember that once upon many years ago, you really liked it whenever I talked to you?"_

He didn't bother to turn around to see who was talking. He knew who was talking, knew very well. The demon who stepped out from the endless darkness, whose voice so sweet it was sickening. That voice used to be able to comfort him, but now, he knew he was a fool back then. A fool who had fallen into a deadly trap with no way out.

" _I see you are ignoring me."_ There was a chuckled, and his body went even more stiffed when a pair of arms wrapped over his shoulders. _"My, I feel unloved. After everything I have done to you, and this is what I received in return? Sounds unfair, don't you think?"_

He didn't reply. No, he _couldn't_ reply. The fear was too great that the words got stuck in his throat. His heart was slamming its fists against the ribcage, like it was desperately wanted to jump out and escape. He wanted to escape too, to run to somewhere so far, far away where it couldn't find him.

" _Don't be so naïve, Ry-kun. You can't run from me. Not now. Not ever. Not even stabbing yourself with a pair of scissors can get rid of our connection…"_

Stabbing himself with a pair of scissors?

Suddenly, it all came back. The memory of that night, the fear, the desperation. He remembered taking the scissors on the desk, he remembered stabbing himself in the stomach. But, there was no pain. He didn't feel any pain at that time. All he felt was the feeling of satisfaction, when the scissors sunk deeper into the flesh. He remembered laughter, _was that his laughter_ , and the hotness of blood seeping through his fingertips.

Blood…

 _My name is Midorikawa Ryuji._

" _Yeah, you wrote that, didn't you?"_ A mock sigh. _"Sure makes me think you don't want to be Reize."_

Reize…

Reize…

Reize…

His eyes widened, and in one swift movement, he pushed the other's arms away and spun around, hands balled into fists. The other just looked at him in amusement, a cold smirk present. Ignoring the fear that was trying to swallow him when he saw that face, he look straight into those eyes and hissed out.

"I'm Midorikawa Ryuji."

…And just like that, his eyes snapped open. For a while, he just laid there, panting, eyes locked at the ceiling. Cold sweats rolled down the side of his face, but it was the last of is concern. He was too busy trying to figure out where he was.

Maybe sitting up could help him see his surroundings.

With that thought in mind, Midorikawa carefully pushed himself up in a sitting position, using his elbows. But, no matter how careful he tried, he soon realised the best thing he should have done was not trying to sit up at all. Because, once he sat up, pain shot through his whole being, and, for a moment, all he could see was the colour white. Instinctively, a gasp escaped his lips.

"Midorikawa!" Someone was calling for him. Blinking a couple of times, he realised this someone was holding him by his shoulders. Looking up, his black eyes met with green orbs.

"Midorikawa, you're okay?" The owner of said green orbs asked, voice filled with concern. Swallowing hard, he gasped out.

"Hiroto?"

"Yes, it's me." The redhead smiled, but Midorikawa could see the smile did not reach his eyes. "I'm glad you're finally awake. You have us all worried."

"How long-?" He muttered, glancing around. This familiar surrounding…he was in his room?

"Five days." Hiroto replied, carefully sitting down next to his friend. "Five days you just laid there motionlessly. Five days, you did nothing but breathing…"

"You have been with me for five days?"

"Yes." Hiroto nodded, as he took Midorikawa's hand in his. "But Midorikawa, why? Why did you do that? What's going on?"

Midorikawa was silent, his gaze set on the blanket covered the lower half of his body. What could he say? What should he say? If Hiroto knew, he would laugh at him. Calling him weak. _No._ His mind whispered softly. _Hiroto is a great person. So nice and sweet. He would never do something like that._ Yes, he knew it was true. So why couldn't he tell the redhead what was happening? Why couldn't he tell him the reason why he was suffering?

"You won't believe me." Ah, that's right, this was the reason. Who could believe him if he told them the truth? Who could believe such story? If he weren't the one who had to go through it, he wouldn't believe it either.

"Try me." Hiroto said, only to see the greenette shaking his head.

"You won't believe me. I know that."

"Midorik-"

"Don't. Just don't."

For a while, there was only silence, as both boys didn't know what else to say. They just sat there, with Hiroto holding Midorikawa's hand, and the only sound could be heard was their own breathing.

"I understand," finally, it was Hiroto who broke the silence. "I won't ask you what's going on." Midorikawa just nodded at what his friend said, otherwise did nothing else. But, his eyes did widen a little when the redhead lifted his chin up, and once again, black met green.

"But Midorikawa, I will always be by your side, you know that, right?" Hiroto smiled. "So, if you want to talk, I will always more than ready to listen. When you are ready to tell me what's wrong, then come and find me, okay? I will always be here for you. No matter what."

Midorikawa just stared at his best friend. Hiroto…would always be there for him? No matter what?

Once again had his gaze down, Midorikawa finally allowed himself to smile a little, as he reached out and brought Hiroto's hand to his cheek, where he held the other's hand there.

"…thank you, Hiroto."

Unbeknown to them, someone was silently watching, with a cold smirk on their face. As they watched the scene and heard the conversation, the person's dark eyes flashed, and their smirk became wider.

" _Yes, he will always be there for you. And so will I."_

With that, the person vanished.

 **~ x ~**

 **Authoress: And we have chapter 2! Don't you just love Hiroto and Midorikawa's moment in this?**

 **Midorikawa: …corny…**

 **Authoress: No one asks you, so please, just be quiet. Anyway, hope all the lovely readers out there like this chapter, and please stay tuned for the next chappie of 'The Other Side Of Me". Now, HiroMido4ever out!**


End file.
